


soaked in your love

by jolielaide



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Orgy, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolielaide/pseuds/jolielaide
Summary: “You, like this—fucking you is like” Minghao struggles to get out, fingers digging bruises into Seokmin’s skin with every roll of his hips.Seokmin gasps, leaning forward to press his lips against Minghao’s neck, right against the pounding of his pulse. “Is like what?”“A religious experience.”





	soaked in your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/gifts).

> for dia. 
> 
> title from smash into you by beyoncé
> 
> [this](https://open.spotify.com/user/fulljem/playlist/2TOP0m5cq9HCbbd3Sdhw8G?si=yjNUax48RzKEiAYQenrWBA) is less of a playlist and more of a soundtrack but pls enjoy it anyways
> 
> enjoy!

  
  


The first time he says it, it’s completely on accident. 

Minghao has always thought fucking Seokmin is the closest thing any man can get to divinity. Of course he’s told him this— he has the bruise and the pink bandaid on his shin to prove it. 

He feels like saying it again now; with Seokmin staring up at him, eyes glassy, legs hooked around Minghao’s back and whimpering sweetly as Minghao fucks him, slow and sure, on their granite counter. Instead he bites his tongue, swallows the words, and focuses on making Seokmin’s whimpers grow into longer, more desperate whines. 

“You feel so good.” Minghao groans through his teeth, head dropping to mouth at Seokmin’s pulse, nipping at it slightly. Minghao spares a hand to run down the planes of Seokmin’s body, pinches his nipple. Seokmin keens, chest arching into Minghao’s touch easily. 

“Thank—ah—thank you.” Seokmin squeezes out between loud, cut off moans. Minghao grins, shifts the angle of his hips against Seokmin’s, and slows the pace of his thrusts. Spaces them out, long and deep and  _ harsh.  _ The sound of their bodies colliding, of Seokmin keening and Minghao sighing is loud and unrestrained in the room. Minghao hooks a hand underneath Seokmin’s shoulder and lets him loop his arms around his neck in return, angles his hips and marvels at the way Seokmin cries out. He moves his hand away from Seokmin’s chest to wrap around his dick but Seokmin twists and squirms stubbornly under Minghao, silently protesting. 

“Not yet. Not yet— _ please _ —not yet.” 

Minghao huffs; he needs Seokmin to come soon because he’s been hovering on the edge for too long now. But Seokmin, at his best, is  _ insatiable _ . Instead, he focuses on repeatedly nailing Seokmin’s prostate and starts muttering mindless praise. 

“You’re so good, look so good. Wish others could see you like this.” The last part just slips out in the litany of compliments—almost goes unnoticed by Minghao himself if not for the way Seokmin seizes up around his cock—sending sparks of pleasure, so bright he has to close his eyes, up his spine. 

“ _ God. _ ” He groans, dropping his head down on Seokmin’s chest with a dull thud, head throbbing with the effort it takes to withhold his orgasm. “God. You like that?” 

Seokmin, who’s never one to hide how he feels, nods weakly, writhing on the counter as Minghao picks up the pace of his hips. 

“That’s hot.” Minghao mutters. Seokmin resounding giggle is high and reedy and makes Minghao’s ears burn red. 

“You think so?” He asks. So earnest it makes Minghao’s heart burn. 

“Yeah, I really do.” He pins Seokmin down with his eyes, tries to maintain the quickness of his pace even through the tenderness of the moment. “Anybody would love to see how pretty you look like this. Would you—would you let them? See you, touch you?” 

“Would you?” Seokmin bounces back, startling Minghao a little. It’s uncanny how Seokmin always seems to be able to hold full conversations in the middle of sex. He can barely form thoughts once he’s inside Seokmin, let alone chat about possible dinner plans. Seokmin says it’s multitasking. 

He almosts stops fucking Seokmin to think, blinking slowly for a few moments. 

“Are you asking me if I’ll let other people fuck you?”

“I guess.” Seokmin mumbles, turning his head to the side and his sex flushed face grows redder in embarrassment. Minghao, out of instinct, reaches out and flicks the reddened tip of his ear and Seokmin yelps, his voice hiccuping around a moan as Minghao’s cheeky fingers find his nipple again. “ _ Myeongho _ .” 

“You like this— Fucking you is like,” Minghao struggles to get out, fingers digging bruises into Seokmin’s skin with every roll of his hips. 

Seokmin gasps, leaning forward to press his lips against Minghao’s neck, right against the pounding of his pulse. “Is like what?” 

“A religious experience.” 

After that, Minghao comes so hard his vision whites out, and the conversation is almost forgotten when Seokmin finally decides to come as well, painting his chest in long white streaks of come. 

**[•••]**

_ Almost  _ forgotten. Minghao tiptoes around the idea for weeks, even got off to it on one occasion. 

“Mingyu’s kind of hot, don’t you think?” Minghao says, voice gentle and still tender with pushing the idea. Seokmin visibly stiffens, hand paused in the motion of bringing another handful of popcorn to his mouth. 

“Mingyu?” 

“Yeah, Mingyu.” 

Seokmin shrugs, puts his popcorn back into the bowl. He looks like he’s ready to crawl out of his skin. “I guess?” 

“I just mean— you’re very hot.” Minghao tries. 

Seokmin frowns, “Where are you going with this?” 

Minghao takes a deep breath, turns on his sure and props his face up on his hand so he can look at Seokmin. Like,  _ really _ look at him. “It would be nice— different, but nice— to have some friends over. I don’t know, have a little fun?” 

There. At worst, Seokmin might call him weird, maybe freeze him out for a couple days. At best… 

Seokmin starts turning red, spreading up from his neck and setting fire to the tips of his ears. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Minghao repeats. 

“Okay.” Seokmin affirms, voice growing smaller. He shrinks into himself under Minghao’s gaze. Minghao leans over and kisses Seokmin’s red cheek gleefully. Seokmin groans and buries his face in hands. “Can we  _ please _ talk about this later.” 

“Sure, babe,” Minghao laughs, kissing the tip of Seokmin’s ear one last time before turning away. “Later.” 

( _ Later _ turns out to be Seokmin sending him a list of his yes’s and no’s. Which resulted in a back and forth conversation that ended with Minghao in his car, on a voice call with Seokmin during his break and jacking off to the sound of Seokmin fucking himself on his vibrator on the other end.)

**[•••]**

“So, you want me to fuck your boyfriend. And you want me to… invite my friends?” Mingyu repeats. 

Minghao nods. “Is there anything unclear?” 

“No, I got it loud and clear. I’m just making sure  _ you’re  _ hearing what you said.” 

Minghao rolls his eyes and smacks Mingyu on the arm. Mingyu laughs, but it’s more strained, a little confused. 

“Mingyu. We’re sure of what we’re doing.” Minghao says, slowly and a tad forceful. Mingyu squirms in his chair across from Minghao, takes a nervous sip of his drink. “Just do your part for us, please?” 

  
  


In the end, Mingyu ends up propositioning people Minghao is already familiar with rather than a handful of one-off acquaintances. Which Minghao is  _ so  _ thankful for. 

It’s painfully awkward in the beginning, stilted and careful like walking on eggshells while they wait for everyone to arrive. Seokmin turns on the tv to try and ease the atmosphere but ends up burying his face in Minghao’s neck and nipping at the skin there. 

“Why’d you turn it on if you’re not gonna watch.” Minghao whispers. 

“I am watching,” Seokmin whines, sealing his lips around a spot on Minghao’s neck and sucking. Minghao rolls his eyes, but tilts his head to give Seokmin more access. 

“What do you want?” He asks. 

“Mm,” Seokmin murmurs back. He’s slowly sliding a leg over both of Minghao’s, making his way sneakily into Minghao’s lap. Minghao sighs and helps him the rest of the way, hands on his hips. 

“What do you want?” Minghao asks again, slipping a thumb underneath Seokmin’s shirt. 

“Kiss me,” 

Minghao indulges him, pulling him down by the shoulders and kissing him long and hard. Seokmin moans in satisfaction, kissing Minghao with a hungry ferocity. He rolls his hips once, instinct, and feels the hard line of Seokmin’s cock pressed against him. 

Minghao pulls back and squints. “What do you  _ really  _ want?”

Seokmin squirms for a moment, shy even under the circumstances, blurts out. “I want to get fucked, Myeongho.” 

There’s a groan, an impulsive, animastic sound, from somewhere behind Seokmin. Minghao looks up in time to catch Mingyu ducking his head. He grins. 

“He’s staring at you. They all are.” Minghao whispers. Seokmin gasps, hot and hitched in his throat, his fingers digging grooves into Minghao’s shoulders as he rolls his hips down again. Mingyu makes an abrupt sound, like a squeak, and Minghao grins.

“He’s looking at you too.” Seokmin protests through his keens. He drops his head beside Minghao’s and bites the lobe of his ear out of annoyance when Minghao laughs softly and shakes his head. “He is.” 

“No, baby. Just you.” He wraps his hand around the back of Seokmin’s neck as he says it, makes slow, heady eye contact with Mingyu through the murky haze of lust that seems to permeate the whole living room. “You’re our superstar.”

“Yeah Seokminnie, you look totally hot right now.” Jeonghan chimes in from across the room. He has his legs crossed, one arm around Joshua, both of them leering at Seokmin like he’s something to devour. “We call first dibs.” 

Minghao chuckles and nudges Seokmin out of his lap. Seokmin flushes, legs trembling a little and visibly hard in his jeans, but makes his way over to the pair, who part to have him in the middle. He looks a little shell shocked still, like he can’t believe this is a  _ thing  _ that’s happening, staring right at Minghao with wide eyes. 

“You heard the man, they called dibs.” Minghao says, voice impossibly soft. Seokmin nods once, small and determined. Joshua scrapes his teeth along Seokmin’s jugular and he whimpers, unconsciously leaning his head to the side to give him better access. As he shifts, Jeonghan catches his face in his hand and kisses him deeply. 

It’s all… a lot. To watch, to take in. 

Seungcheol comes up behind them, ruffling Seokmin’s hair and chuckling lightly at how he keens, rubbing up into it. He ducks down and whispers something in Jeonghan’s ear. Jeonghan gasps, seemingly delighted, and starts pulling at the edge of Seokmin’s shirt. Seokmin whimpers a little but raises his arms easily. 

Seungcheol walks around the couch and settles in between Seokmin’s thighs, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and easing them down teasingly. Seokmin drags his teeth over his lip, stifling a whimper and lifts his hips up slightly.

Minghao is so hard. Has been since Seokmin crawled into his lap and cried to be fucked in front of everyone. But it isn’t until Seungcheol gets his mouth around Seokmin’s cock ane Joshua has two fingers fucking in and out of his already prepared hole, that he feels the need to touch himself like a burn radiating from his core. He takes a quick glance around the room, just to make sure he doesn’t look too eager, before he shoves a hand down his pants. Most of them already have their hands on a cock, their own or the person beside them, it doesn’t seem to matter. Wonwoo has a hand under the blanket, smug smile on his face and Jun clinging to his arm, trembling uncontrollably. A sharp inhale interrupts Minghao finally wrapping his hand around his cock, he looks down to see Chan on the floor, knuckle between his teeth and legs rubbing against each other. 

Minghao leans down and taps his shoulder, laughs at Chan’s baffled expression. 

“Hyung…” Chan mumbles, pouting slightly. Minghao takes pity on him and leans down further, grins right up against his ear. 

“Enjoying the show?” He asks, voice dipping low. Chan whimpers slightly, leaning into Minghao more. Minghao tightens his grip on Chan’s shoulder and uses it to hoist him up onto the couch, cozying him between his legs. “There, now we can both watch.” 

Joshua takes his fill of fingering Seokmin and removes his hands, slow and mean about it. Jeonghan continues pressing light, fluttering kisses to Seokmin’s face, neck and shoulders, while Joshua helps Seungcheol pick Seokmin up to sit him down on Seungcheol’s thick cock. He goes down trembling, getting louder and louder with every inch of Seungcheol he takes. By the time he bottoms out, Joshua has red crescents dug into his shoulder from Seokmin’s grip. In Minghao’s arms, Chan cries out when Minghao palms his cock and slips a hand into his boxers to jerk him off, fast and dry. He grinds his own dick against Chan’s ass, groaning. Minghao bites down on Chan’s neck absentmindedly as he watches Seungcheol grab Seokmin’s waist and starts fucking him up and down. Jeonghan and Joshua stand in front of him, mindful of angles, and Seokmin takes turns swallowing down their cocks and jerking the other off. Minghao is hit with the sudden need to film this.

He recycles the ache by whispering half garbled nonsense into Chan’s ear. “Look at your hyung, Channie, isn’t he so good? He’s the best isn’t he?” 

“I want— I want,” Chan says, trying to stumble his way through a sentence but Minghao is fucking relentless, hand on his cock not letting up once. 

“What do you want? Do you want to fuck him like that?” Minghao asks, helping him through it. Chan moans out a trembling yes and Minghao laughs. 

“You will, soon.” 

Across them, Seungcheol shifts his angle and Seokmin moans around Joshua’s cock, coming in jerky spurts all over his chest. 

“Aw baby, so soon?” Jeonghan teases, even though he speeds up the hand on his own cock, trying to work himself over the edge faster. 

Joshua buries his hand in Seokmin’s hair and comes down his throat. Seungcheol pulls out and eases Seokmin onto his back, jerks himself off until his come is added onto the mess on Seokmin’s chest. 

“Fucking hell,” He mutters. Seokmin just grins and swipes a finger through the come and stuffs it in his mouth. Jeonghan laughs and holds his own come sticky hand to Seokmin’s mouth for him to lick clean. 

“Who wants next?” He asks, wiping his hand on his shirt. 

Jihoon stands wordlessly, dragging Junhui up with him. Junhui, slightly confused, drags Wonwoo along, who in turn, drags Soonyoung with him. 

Wonwoo nudges Seokmin off the couch and onto the floor and Soonyoung holds his hips steady as he licks his chest clean of come. Seokmin squirms anyway and Jihoon pinches his shoulder. 

“Stay still.” 

Soonyoung finishes and wipes his mouth clean with the back of his hand, completely satisfied. Jihoon takes over from there, sets Seokmin face down in Junhui’s crotch and ass up in the air. 

Jihoon stands between his legs, knocking them further apart and lining the head of his cock up with Seokmin’s rim. Seokmin chokes on air when Jihoon pushes in, hard and sudden, but Junhui soothes him with a gentle hand in his hair, slowly guiding his head down to Junhui’s cock. Seokmin quiets down and sucks Junhui into his mouth, only mewling slightly when Jihoon picks up his pace. Jihoon fucks Seokmin with a harshness that juxtaposes the tender ease Junhui uses to pet through Seokmin’s hair, lips pressed against his crown and his soft voice mumbling praises into it. 

Jihoon’s strokes are long and deep and  _ hard _ . Pulls out almost all the way and fucks back into Seokmin so forcefully he chokes on Junhui’s cock. When Seokmin looks up at Junhui, he has unshed tears glittering in his eyes and his cock is hard again, weeping an endless stream of precome onto the hardwood. 

Jihoon’s dick slips out of Seokmin and Seokmin cries out a wounded noise, aching with the loss. Jihoon laughs, one hand on his cock and sliding it between Seokmin’s asscheeks. 

“You like it that much, do you?” He asks, voice and smile sharp. Seokmin doesn’t answer, just casts Jihoon petulant glances over his shoulder, sulking the best he can with Junhui’s cock in his mouth. Jihoon mocks his whine and lands a palm on his ass, not hard enough to really hurt, just sting, really, and leaves a quickly fading red imprint behind. Seokmin shouts, pushing into Junhui’s chest, and then his voice tapers into a loud moan when Jihoon takes the flesh into his hands and squeezes it. “Answer me.” 

Minghao has never felt the need to be this mean to Seokmin in bed; doesn’t have the resolve for it. He’s always been quick to cave to Seokmin anyways, in and out of the bedroom. 

But he’d be lying if he said this isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire fucking life: Chan seems to agree, because he bucks up once or twice into Minghao’s hand before coming, puffing out tiny, sharp noises. Minghao doesn’t even have to check to know that the inside of his boxers are unsalvageable. Chan sags against his chest, whispering a lazy  _ thanks, hyung _ into Minghao’s cheek. 

Minghao sighs, falling back into the couch with one arm around Chan so he falls with him. “You’re welcome. Rest well, it’s your turn soon.” 

Chan hums a little and turns his head away, so Minghao takes his cue and returns his eyes to Seokmin. Jihoon has him up on his toes now, and openly crying with his mouth closed firmly around Junhui’s cock. Every spank Jihoon lands pushes him to choke on Junhui, but also pushing his ass back into Jihoon’s touch, eager for it. He still does not fuck him, no matter how much Seokmin begs, he keeps his length hot and teasing in between Seokmin’s ass. 

He pauses occasionally, to work the flesh of Seokmin’s reddened ass, to lean over and kiss the base of his spine and ask for his safe word with a misplaced gentleness. Seokmin always answers readily, impatient to get back into it but Jihoon likes to take his time there. 

Junhui seizes up, hand in Seokmin’s hair growing tight for the first time. Seokmin takes his mouth of Junhui’s cock and starts to jerk him off quickly, tongue out and waiting. Junhui’s come manages to cover his face fairly well and Seokmin looks utterly pleased with that as he runs a hand through the mess on his face and cleans it off in his mouth. 

Jihoon drives two fingers into Seokmin suddenly, and Seokmin keens long and loud. It settles into a relieved whimper as Seokmin rests his weight on his elbows and lets his orgasm crash through him. 

Jihoon scoffs, taking his hand out and wiping it on Seokmin’s hip. He walks to Seokmin’s front and takes his head out of Junhui’s lap, holding his jaw firmly in his hand. 

“Cute.” He says. Then stands to leave, taking Junhui with him. Seokmin forces himself up onto his hands slowly, still catching his breath while Soonyoung sidles up to him. 

“You okay?” Soonyoung asks, flipping Seokmin onto his back gently and letting his back rest against the couch. Seokmin looks like a mess, eyes glazed over and some remnants of come in his hair. His voice is hoarse with use when he tries to speak so he just nods instead. A light chuckle ripples through the room at his earnestness, and Seokmin ducks his head shyly. 

Soonyoung smiles at him. “Good. You ready to go again?” 

Seokmin doesn’t nod this time, just bites his lip and spreads his legs wide for Soonyoung— which is not an image Minghao is going to be getting out of his head anytime soon.

Soonyoung’s smile grows, quick to push off his pants and boxers and settle between Seokmin’s glorious thighs. He lines his cock up, and looks up at Seokmin for affirmation, squeezing his thighs once. Seokmin wraps his legs around Soonyoung and loops his arms around his neck, pulls him in close until their foreheads bump. 

He opens his mouth and says, in his fucked out voice. “I want you to fuck me, Soonyoung hyung.” 

And fuck him Soonyoung does. He holds Seokmin’s hips and pushes inside him with a long groan. Sets a languid pace that has Seokmin’s toes curling and his chest heaving. Soonyoung’s mouth is open against Seokmin’s, not really kissing. Just panting litanies of curses mixed with Seokmin’s name. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Seokminnie.” He groans, praising, almost reverent, when he pushes Seokmin’s hair out of his eyes and kisses him. And Minghao figures it’s different for them, to be able to fuck your best friend like this. But he can’t help but grit his teeth when Seokmin grabs Soonyoung’s hand and places it on his stomach, gasps, “Don’t pull out.” 

He remembers Seokmin absentmindedly mentioning that he and Soonyoung had had a  _ thing _ , back in university. But Minghao had never really given it a second thought, because it hadn’t seemed big at the time. Now though, Soonyoung cups one hand on Seokmin’s strong jaw, that one touch alone loaded with years of familiarity, and comes. Seokmin comes at virtually the same time, head thrown back. 

Soonyoung pulls out at last, careful not to let his come drip out of Seokmin’s hole. They share one last kiss, and there’s no love in it. Not anymore. But Minghao still looks away. 

“Hyung, your teeth are going to fall out if you keep grinding them like that.” Chan teases. Without a doubt, he knows what has Minghao so worked up— he’s a smart kid, after all— but he chooses not to say. 

Minghao scoffs. “Bullshit.” 

He looks back to see Mingyu helping Seokmin to his feet. Honestly, he was expecting Wonwoo up next. But there’s something about the hunger, the urgency, in Mingyu’s eyes versus the way Wonwoo is stretched out on the floor with his head in Vernon’s lap that clears things up. Mingyu walks Seokmin over to the couch Minghao is sitting on, to his surprise, and bends him over. Now Seokmin is forced to rest his weight on his hands, placed on either side of Minghao and caging him in. Chan wiggles his way out of Minghao’s arms with a little giggle and brings them face to face. 

“Hey.” Minghao mutters. 

“Hello?” Seokmin squeaks back, face reddening. 

Mingyu leans over Seokmin with a grin. “Hi!” 

He then chooses that moment to push into Seokmin, the wet squelch of Soonyoung’s come and lube  _ obscene _ and embarrassingly loud. Seokmin seems at war with himself, wanting to cry out from how good he feels but shame at his humiliating presence clogging his throat. Mingyu groans, a deep and contented noise from deep within his chest, hands on Seokmin’s hips and fucking into him steadily. Minghao’s spent cock throbs in his pants when Mingyu scoops some of Soonyoung’s come that had spilled out of Seokmin and fucks it back into Seokmin’s ass. 

Seokmin keeps mumbling, jumping between Minghao’s and Mingyu’s name, almost delirious with lust. He shakes his hair out of his eyes and stares Minghao down, gaze shaky with the way he rocks back and forth from the force of Mingyu’s thrusts. Mingyu reaches around and slips his thumb into Seokmin’s mouth and he still doesn’t let Minghao up. 

It isn’t until Seokmin reaches down with one hand to jerk himself off does Minghao snap and kiss him. Mingyu removes his hand to give them space but Minghao grabs his wrist and and pulls Mingyu’s fingers into his mouth. 

“Oh my— Fuck.” Mingyu curses unintelligibly. He retracts his hand to join Seokmin’s on his cock. “Seokminnie you looked so pretty with hyung’s come inside you. Can I? Please?” 

Seokmin moans, voice cracking on it and nods. “You can come inside me, Mingyu.” 

Mingyu thrusts into him a few more times before blowing his load inside Seokmin, this time overflowing so it leaks out of Seokmin regardless of how careful he is. 

Mingyu collapses, and falls ass first onto the floor. “Fuck.” He says. 

“Fuck, indeed.” Wonwoo proclaims, suddenly fully awake. He grabs Seokmin by the wrist and drags him to the floor. 

Wonwoo fucks the same way he goes through life, with a laid back ease, a certain type of cockiness that you can only get from not caring. He has Seokmin sit on his face and fingers the come out onto his tongue before eating him out. Seokmin fists his hand in Wonwoo’s hair and babbles nonsense. Repeated whines and almost shouts fall from Seokmin’s lips, mixed with gurgles of Wonwoo’s name. With the way he has Seokmin writhing, Minghao feels like he should be taking notes— or something.

Chan has his head in Minghao’s lap and feels Minghao’s dick twitch in his pants. He turns up to laugh at Minghao but only gets a flick on his forehead for his troubles. 

Seokmin crawls off Wonwoo’s face, panting heavily. Only to have Wonwoo in his lap moments later, with a sachet of lube between his fingers and a smug smile on his face. 

Seokmin fingers slowly, swallowing up every little noise he makes with heavy kisses. Wonwoo digs his fingers into Seokmin’s shoulders as he sinks down onto his cock. Minghao’s mouth goes dry imagining what it would be like to have the  _ Jeon Wonwoo _ in his lap, rocking his hips in torturous circles and whining out his name. 

Wonwoo kisses Seokmin sweetly, lazily, and bounces his hips faster. Fucking face-to-face, with no reprieve from the heat of Wonwoo’s ass, Seokmin shakes as he comes inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo slows his pace down, easing Seokmin through it, and when his breathing has finally returned to normal, pulls off completely. Seokmin whines at the loss, but shuts up immediately as he watches Wonwoo stretch himself out, dipping two fingers into his ass to retrieve Seokmin’s come, then stuff it inside his mouth. His other hand playing on his cock, languid and unhurried. 

Minghao groans out loud, and he’d be more embarrassed about it if everyone else in the entire room didn’t as well. 

Seungkwan moves in from there, Vernon following behind him in a way only Vernon can. 

“You look really good, hyung.” Vernon says, beaming. Seungkwan bypasses the formalities and heads straight to Seokmin’s ass. 

“Thanks Vernoni— _ oh! _ ” Seokmin’s reply gets cut off by Seungkwan slipping a finger into his ass. 

“Sorry hyung.” Seungkwan drawls, eyes cast low and not looking sorry at all. He carefully works a second finger in, and then a third when Seokmin’s whines grow longer. Seokmin continues to moan and fuck himself back on Seungkwan’s hand, face and ears red with embarrassement at getting so high strung by his juniors. “You were saying?” 

“I was—anh—saying, fuck.” Seokmin frowns, trying to get his words out. Seungkwan twists his hand and drives all three fingers into his prostate, rubbing over it maddeningly. “Thank you! Thank you— _ thankyouthankyou _ .” 

Seokmin is reduced to gurgled cries immediately and Seungkwan grins, pleased. “Can you suck Vernon-ah and I off?”

Seokmin nods weakly but pouts when Seungkwan pulls his fingers out of him. Vernon laughs softly, pushing Seokmin’s hair out of his eyes and guiding his dick into his mouth. “You can fuck yourself if you want to.” 

Seokmin relaxes with his mouth around Vernon, sucking quickly and quietly. From his angle, Minghao can see Seokmin ease two fingers back into himself, slow like he’s trying to hide it. Vernon moans when Seokmin pulls off and runs his tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Ah. You’re really so hot, Seokminnie hyung, it’s unfair.” Seungkwan gripes. Seokmin stops mouthing at Vernon’s balls to grin. He goes to suck Seungkwan off as well but it’s obvious he’s having a hard time focusing, fucking back onto his left hand slightly. Seungkwan fists his hand in Seokmin’s hair and he even starts bouncing a little, subconsciously asking for more. Chasing that sensation of being full. 

“You’re so good for us.” Vernon says, running a hand down the side of Seokmin’s face. He presses on his cheek, where Seungkwan’s cock bulges through and Seokmin chokes on it with an aborted moan. He tries to cover it by humming around Seungkwan and Seungkwan grabs onto Vernon’s shoulder for support. 

He takes a few hurried breaths and Seokmin looks up through his lashes, pulls off and starts jerking Seungkwan off the best he can with only one free hand. 

“Are you going to come Kwannie?” Seungkwan gasps and nods. Vernon fists his cock furiously and Seokmin turns to him. “You too?” 

“Yeah,” Vernon says, pressing his forehead against Seungkwan’s shoulder as his thighs shake. Seokmin reluctantly stops fucking his fingers into himself and jerks Seungkwan off, moving to suck Vernon into his mouth, breathing out through his nose, and taking him in all the way. 

Vernon shouts when he comes, muffling it by biting into Seungkwan’s shoulder. Seokmin pulls off with a satisfied pop, doesn’t swallow before he starts sucking on Seungkwan as well. Seungkwan doesn’t take long, a few thrusts before he’s spilling into Seokmin’s mouth as well.

Seungkwan puts his hand around Seokmin’s cock while he’s busy kissing Vernon messily, swapping the come on their tongues. Seokmin pulls away with a yelp. The oversensitivity finally catching up to his appetite. 

“Can’t.” He says. Seungkwan smiles and kisses Seokmin too, sweet and close mouthed. 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

  
  


Chan takes his time getting to Seokmin, keeps looking back at Minghao shiftily. 

“What?” Minghao snaps. “Got stage fright?” 

Chan whines. “Hyung. Don’t be mean.” 

“Yeah, Hao. Don’t be mean.” Seokmin echoes, chiding. He turns to Chan, soft. The spread of his thighs welcoming. “Come on, I don’t bite.” 

Despite Seokmin’s invitation, Chan still hesitates. Whirls back on Minghao one last time, 

“Come with me?” He asks. 

Minghao blinks but gets off the couch, moving and settling behind Seokmin. Seokmin sighs and leans back into him, tilting his chin up petulantly for a kiss. Minghao kisses him on the mouth, smug about it. Despite all that’s happening, Seokmin still likes his touch the most, lives for it. 

Chan blinks at them, a little star struck, and kneels between Seokmin’s legs. Seokmin smiles at him, leaning forward slightly so he can kiss him too. Chan melts into it, arms wrapping around Seokmin’s back, runs his fingers up and down the line of Seokmin’s spine. Seokmin twitches out and lets out the tiniest, most vulnerable sound. It gets Chan roaring to life, tightening his hold on Seokmin and deepening the kiss. Seokmin moans, confused, but kissing back to match Chan’s passion. 

Minghao watches Chan press his fingers against Seokmin’s hole. 

Seokmin breaks the kiss to shake his head. “I’m good. I want you to fuck me.” 

Chan scrambles to pull off his shorts completely, lines himself up with Seokmin and pauses. He looks into Minghao’s eyes as he pushes into Seokmin slowly. Minghao pulls Chan closer by his hair and kisses him over Seokmin, who whines at being ignored. 

Chan breaks the kiss with an apologetic grin. He steadies himself with one hand on the floor and starts fucking Seokmin slowly. Clearly much too slow for Seokmin. 

Minghao places on hand firm on Seokmin’s shoulder to stop him from writhing but Seokmin still moans loudly. 

“Harder, Channie!” He commands. “Fuck me. Won’t you fuck me?” 

Minghao watches Chan fuck Seokmin with something a little like pride. Chan seems stuck in a permanent state of awe, staring down at Seokmin dumbly. Seokmin blushes. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” He complains, turning his head to the side and into Minghao’s thigh. 

“Sorry, hyung, you’re just so—fuck.” Chan says, but obeys him easily, looking at where his dick disappears into Seokmin instead. 

Seokmin frowns like he hadn’t expected it to be that easy. He shakes his head and wraps his legs around Chan’s waist. “Well, if you like me so much, can’t you fuck your hyung a little harder?”

Chan listens to that too, picking up his face and increasing his thrusts as Seokmin keeps pushing him—  _ fuck me faster, harder, don’t you want your hyung to feel good?  _ Soon, Seokmin is a babbling mess, lost in the bliss of how fucking  _ good  _ he’s getting it. His nails drag lines into Chan’s back as he cries. 

Chan gasps, “You feel so good. Can I come inside you too, hyung? Please?” 

Seokmin nods, grabs Chan’s face in his hands and kisses him, long and hard. Minghao runs his hand through Seokmin’s hair, thumbs his nipple gently. 

Seokmin shouts in surprise as he comes, cock pumping out barely anything. 

Chan grunts, buries himself deep in Seokmin’s ass, thighs flexing as he pours his come into Seokmin. He collapses with a groan and they lay connected for a few moments. Seokmin running his fingers up and down Minghao’s arm. 

“Hey Channie.” Seokmin asks gently. “Who’s your favourite hyung?” 

“ _ Seokminnie hyung. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanku to jas and dia for being the best ever betas !!! and thank you for reading this fucking abomination!!! pls rmbr to kudos / comment if u liked :) 
> 
> twt: @SWEETHEARTSNMI


End file.
